


5 People who Adopted Loki and 1 Person who Didn't Have To

by madwriter223



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Life on Mars (UK), Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), Thor (2011), Torchwood
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, Kid Loki, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title says it all. Written for a Kink Meme Prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 People who Adopted Loki and 1 Person who Didn't Have To

**5 People who Adopted Loki and 1 Person who Didn't Have To**  
  
  
  
**1.Sherlock Holmes & John Watson** ( _Sherlock Holmes 2009_ )  
“Holmes, what- Please tell me you didn't experiment on the boy.”  
  
“Of course not. I experimented on the dog. Lucas just laid down next to him to keep him company.”  
  
“Then why is he unconscious?”  
  
“He's _napping_ , Watson. I'm told children tend to do that. Pay attention.”  
  
“I'm not napping, SherDaddy. I'm checking his respiration.”  
  
“Good thinking, little nipper. Better to be safe than sorry with your first brews.”  
  
Watson narrowed his eyes. “His first what?”  
  
“Well, the lad read all of my books and he asked if he could make a sleeping draught today. Don't worry, I made sure he didn't make poison or something.”  
  
“Holmes! Your books are all scientific journals!”  
  
“I know, but I quizzed him, he understood all of it.”  
  
“He's six!”  
  
“I know, old cock. Impressive, isn't he?”  
  
Watson sighed and rubbed his temple. Just what the world needed, these two. “Yes, I am impressed. Very impressed. Come along, Lucas. Let's see if Mrs. Hudson has a treat for you as a reward.”  
  
Lucas grinned and raced downstairs.  
  
  
**2.Gene Hunt & Sam Tyler** ( _Life on Mars_ )  
Sam opened the door and facepalmed. “Goddammit, Gene! What did I tell you about feeding him ice-cream?!”  
  
“Shut yer trap, Gladys.” The DCI snarled and shouldered past him. “The lad likes it.”  
  
“ _One_ cone. ONE.” Sam followed after them, fuming. “Not enough to make him turn _blue_!”  
  
Gene scoffed and set the boy down on the couch. “Ye worry too much, you mushy ninny. A good cuddle under the blanket and he'll be right and pink as rain.”  
  
“Rain isn't pink, Daddy.”  
  
“You hush, Lawrence, and get warm.” Sam shushed him, wrapping the three-year-old in the thick blanket. “Your Daddy and I need to have a 'discussion' now.”  
  
“'Kay. Can I watch some telly?”  
  
“Sure. See if you can find some Smarfs or whatever those commie nitwits are called. It'll fit the situation.”  
  
“They're Smurfs and they're not 'commie', Gene.”  
  
“Sure, they're magical like you, you fairy.” The DCI flopped down next to the child, and pulled him into his lap. “Get us a scotch cause I'm not 'discussing' anything with you until I've had a drink.”  
  
“Just for that, you're getting milk, you utter bastard.”  
  
“I like milk.” Blood-red eyes twinkled at them.  
  
“Whatever, milk on the rocks. Let it never be said that the Gene Genie is afraid to try new things.”  
  
Sam just sighed heavily.

  
**3.Captain Jack Harkness & Ianto Jones** ( _Torchwood_ )  
“And this here is Lonnie. Lonnie, say hello to your new Auntie Gwen!”  
  
“I don't like her.”  
  
Gwen blinked, then leaned down, smiling widely. “That's fine. I'm sure you'll like me well enough, once you get to know me.”  
  
“I don't want to get to know you. You're needy and creepy and you have a gap between your teeth that's gonna haunt me in nightmares.”  
  
Ianto coughed to hide his laugh. “You'll have to excuse Lonnie. He's a bit precocious.”  
  
“Yeah, that's our Lonnie. He means well though.”  
  
“No, I don't.” Just to prove that, he wiggled his fingers and Gwen's teeth grew beaver-big.  
  
“Lonnie, we talked about this.” Ianto admonished gently as the woman screamed, and the boy huffed.  
  
“Fine.” He blinked, and Gwen's teeth were back to normal.  
  
Jack laughed at the woman's horrified expression. “You'll get used to him, he's a little prankster.” He kneeled down, and nudged the boy's side. “Come on, can't you just smile at her. She's our newest team member. Give her a chance.”  
  
“No, thank you. I'm bored. Can I play tea-party with you and the Hand in the Jar?”  
  
Ianto cocked his head at the child. “Did you finish your school work?”  
  
“Yes. Uncle Owen already checked it.”  
  
“Then I don't see why not. You and Daddy!Jack have fun, I have paperwork to do.”  
  
“Your decree is my command. Come on, Lil'Blue, time for some tea party!”  
  
“Yey!”  
  
  
**4\. Steve McGarret & Danny Williams** ( _Hawaii 5-0_ )  
“I can't believe I actually have to say this, but NO, you are not teaching our son combat shapeshifting!”  
  
“Oh come on. He can already do it, I'm just showing him how-”  
  
“No. There will be no combat shapeshifting with Louie, there will be no combat target practice with Grace, there will be no combat anything with the kids!”  
  
“...I just want them to be prepared.”  
  
“Ten year old girls and seven year old boys do not have to be prepared for _warfare!_ ”  
  
“...but they like it!”  
  
“I don't care. You can take them on hikes, play tag or hide and seek, but no more combat training! I mean it!”  
  
“Fine, Danno. No more combat training. Until they're thirteen.”  
  
“Eighteen and you won't have to sleep on the couch tonight.”  
  
“...fine. Eighteen.”

  
**5.Clint Eastwood**  
“Well? Are you feeling lucky? Punk?”  
  
Green eyes narrowed mischievously, then a little hand grabbed a single chess piece and moved it with a decisive 'clink'. “Check mate.”  
  
Clint stared at the chess board, then sighed. “You win. Again. How many does that make?”  
  
“Me, fifty. You, one.”  
  
Clint nodded. “Very well then.” He stood up and called towards the upstairs. “We're going outside for a bit!”  
  
“For how long a bit? I'll be making dinner soon.”  
  
“I promised Loyd to show him how to ride away into the sunset.”  
  
“Like a boss!” Loyd added, holding on tightly to his adoptive father's hand.  
  
Clint nodded in agreement, leading them towards the door. “Like a boss.”  
  
“Have fun, you two!”  
  
  
**+1 Laufey King of Jotunheim**  
Laufey tipped slightly to the side as a tiny body slammed into his legs. He quickly rightened himself then grabbed his youngest son around the middle and threw him up, high into the air. Laughter like the tinkling of precious gems sounded, and Laufey grinned as he easily caught his little child.  
  
Loptr grinned happily at him and nuzzled close, throwing his thin arms tightly around his parent's neck. Laufey smiled back and held his precious child close as he continued walking.


End file.
